


Give the Word, Sir

by tisfan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plugs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Anonymous request: phone sex





	Give the Word, Sir

_Phone sex._

What r you wearing?

_Seriously, you’re going to sext me while I’m on mission?_

Wy not? Yr not incognito.  
Wut at u doing?

_Staking out a potential hydra weapons location with Daisy. She says hi, by the way._

U told her I wz txting?

_It’s me. Who else am I going to text with?_

True. Wat r u wearing?

_Clint. I want you to take all your clothes off. Go into the bathroom. Turn on the light. I want you to be able to see yourself. Jerk yourself off. Nice and slow. Don’t look away from the mirror. Take a picture of your face after you come._

…

Yes sir.

***

_This is the worst stakeout ever. Would much rather be home, bend you over the kitchen table and fuck you into next week._

Goan b nxt week b4 I get home NE way. Must Avenge.

_I miss you, baby._

Miss U, 2. Hld that thought? Miss ur dick.

_That’s romantic._

U strtd it.

_What do you have against vowels, Clint?_

Nt a thing. Have smthin against U

_What do you have against me?_

My dick.

_I wish._

Me 2

***

_They slipped by us, dammit. I’m going to be another week in the field, baby._

Me sooooooooooooo horny.

_Yeah? Do me a favor._

Sir?

_I want you to sit on the couch. Get a couple episodes of Netflix lined up, something you want to watch. I want you to watch the first episode. Have a beer, slice of pizza. Then, after the episode is over, I want you to maturbate. Get right up until you’re almost coming, then stop. Watch the next episode. Don’t even think about touching your dick. Text me after the second episode and I’ll let you know if you can come or not._

Ur mean.

_Does that mean you’re not going to do it?_

Nvr.

_Good boy._

***

_I’m on my way home. This op was a bust._

Thx god.

_Get undressed. Get yourself ready for me. Put in a plug. Lay facedown on the bed and put your hands on the headboard rails. Wait for me._

Omg.

_I’ll see you in twenty minutes, baby._

Drive fastr.

***

“Honey,” Phil called, locking the door behind him. “I’m home.”

  
“Oh, thank fuck."


End file.
